Nerdlinger
Nerdlinger is a side character on The Blockbuster Buster's A.K.A ERod's show. ERod often calls on Nerdlinger's help if a movie becomes too much for him. Nerdlinger's job is to recap the story so far or tell the viewer the subplot of whatever movie ERod is reviewing. He does this by telling the audience what has happened, pointing to pictures on a pad of white paper and by using clips from whatever movie ERod is reviewing. Another of Nerdlinger's jobs is to explain words such as "sequalitis" which ERod uses but thinks people won't understand. Nerdlinger first appeared in ERod's second-ever episode "Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull", where he misinterprets the application of the Crystal Skull by assuming that all it does it control ants (when it actually is magnetic and warps minds). He also plays the Creature Feature game with ERod and the other characters when ERod reviews a horror movie. Although up to this point in the reviews, he has always been referred to simply as Nerdlinger, Eric has revealed that his full name is Eustace Xavier Alluisious Nerdlinger The 3rd. Eric has also said that Nerdlinger represents the nerd that lives in everyone. Nerdlinger normally starts his segment by waving enthusiastically and saying, "Hi, I'm Nerdlinger and I'm gonna do the cinemanopsis to…" When he is finished, ERod thanks him and Nerdlinger waves again and says, "Thank you. Goodbye". He is played by Eric Rodriguez (ERod himself). Appearance Nerdlinger wears glasses, stuck together with sellotape, sky blue polo shirt worn over a long-sleeved white T-Shirt, and an indigo Blue Tie. Personality Of all the side characters that help ERod during his reviews, Nerdlinger is the most developed character. As his clever name suggests, Nerdlinger is a nerd. He has a very nasal voice. He loves things like the game D&D and is ready to defend it from bad movies. However, he does love the animated series based on the game. Nerdlinger is a kind and well-meaning character who is a loyal friend to ERod. However, he is also easily scared by scenes in movies and by the things that happen to ERod during his reviews. Any female nudity in a movie will cause him to collapse and lose consciousness as it is too much for his nerdy brain to handle. The same thing happens if he thinks about a female he has a crush on, such as Obscurus Lupa. He is also presented as being very gullible, as the succubus Danapholi tricked him into selling his soul to her under the promise of making Obscurus Lupa jealous, thinking that they were dating (despite the fact that she probably doesn't know who he is). Obscurus Lupa has been yet to comment on these hilarious jokes. History Nerdlinger's first big part outside of his normal role was during ERod's story arc when his old friend turned enemy Panda Bear, now renamed Doctor Nemesis, had ERod at his mercy. Doctor Nemesis and his two clones/copies were about to kill ERod when Nerdlinger and Fedora Freddy came to his aid. The three friends fought Doctor Nemesis and his clones in a sword battle. They were all losing until Cartoon-E and El L0ver joined the battle with guns. When ERod was reviewing "Twilight: New Moon", he asked Nerdlinger whose team he was on. This was because Twihard fans either wanted Bella, the female main character, to end up with Edward the vampire or Jacob the werewolf. Both sides of the Twihard fans divided into teams supporting their favorite love interest. Nerdlinger replied saying he was on Team Batley. Nerdlinger's next big part was to trick ERod into busting the movie "Dungeons and Dragons" by dressing up as the Dungeons Master and setting it as a quest for him to review. Once ERod had reviewed the movie, Nerdlinger destroyed it with a sword before ERod could use his hammer on it. It should be noted that the outfit Nerdlinger used to dress up as the Dungeon Master was picked up by someone who we only see the arm of at the end of this review. This same costume is seen in later reviews worn by the "Mysterious Man in the Black Hood" who for some unknown reason wants ERod dead. Nerdlinger next helped ERod destroy the "Alien vs Predator" movies alongside Fedora Freddy and El L0ver. To destroy the two movies, he again used the sword he used to destroy the "Dungeons and Dragons" movie. This makes the sword Nerdlinger's weapon of choice. During the celebratory video to commemorate ERod gaining 1,000 subscribers on YouTube, Nerdlinger danced as part of a fan request along with ERod, Fedora Freddy and El L0ver. Nerdlinger's latest contribution to The Blockbuster Buster's story arcs was to review "Resident Evil Extinction" instead of ERod, being held prisoner by Evil-E in the Null-Void. Nerdlinger was the third in as many episodes to review a movie instead of ERod. Fedora Freddy reviewed "Resident Evil" and El L0ver reviewed "Resident Evil Apocalypse". However, before they could bust the movies, they both received phone calls from the Hooded Man which distracted them. Evil-E revealed that ERod's Buster powers come from busting bad movies and when he can't do that, he becomes weaker. Evil-E doubted that Nerdlinger could help ERod by busting the movie for him when his other friends had already failed. However, ERod had faith in his friend stating, "He's never let me down before". Nerdlinger did his best to review the movie but he found it very scary and only managed to get through it with the help of ERod's Batman action figure egging him on. However, he fainted at the sight of the naked Alice clones at the end of the movie and so was unable to bust the movie. Evil-E stated how easy it was to stop Nerdlinger and called him "A pathetic little nerd". This made ERod angry. He revealed that his powers also come from rage and Evil-E picking on Nerdlinger pissed ERod off enough to give him the power to call his Magic Hammer and escape the Null Void. At the end of the credits, Nerdlinger dedicated the review to all the zombies who were killed by the movie's main character Alice. Apparently, Nerdlinger would be Alice's friend if he didn't find her so scary. Trivia *The Nerdlinger theme music is the song "White and Nerdy" by Weird Al Yankovic. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Reviewers Category:Allies